Sepenggal Kisah Untuk kekasih Canvas Ranger
by Shireishou
Summary: Langit malam itu menjadi saksi bagaimana sepasang kekasih dari divisi villain ini pertama kali bertemu. Angin yang menyapaku kala itu, Sungguh tak menghilangkan sepi, Namun kau jadi kabut, Saat gemuruh sunyi menabik hati, Kau hadir rengkuh aku pergi


**SEPENGGAL KISAH UNTUK KEKASIH**

**Base : **Canvas Ranger Original Story  
**POV (Point Of View): **POV 3  
**Central Character :** Luc Pranajaya , Magenta dan Hazel  
**Time Line :** Saat Luc masih berumur 20 tahun  
**Challenge :** Inspired by poem Fic dr **Infantrum **_  
_**Original Poem :** "Sepenggal kisah Untuk kekasih" by Shireishou_  
_**CHARACTER PICTURE :** _f av[dot]me/d2i45zs_

_**PROLOG**_

Pria muda itu kini duduk di hadapan laptop yang menyala terang. Pria itu tampak tersenyum puas tatkala menyelesaikan gerakan jemari yang seolah menari indah di atas tut- tuts keyboard laptop kesayangannya. Rambut putih keperakannya bercahaya diterpa lampu kota Jakarta yang berpijaran di sekitarnya. Ia duduk bersila menengadah ke arah langit. Angin malam berhembus lembut membelainya yang duduk dalam kesendiriannya. Menjalankan misi yang dibebankan kepadanya sebagai salah satu anggota divisi _villain_ Canvas ranger. Menghancurkan file-file lukisan dan seni dalam computer lawan menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Itu semua dilakukan demi melindungi orang-orang dari kehancuran yang pernah dirasakan kakak kandungnya delapan tahun yang lalu, saat ia masih berusia dua belas tahun.

Kadang ia merasa dirinya hanya sendirian di dunia. Tiada ada lagi orang yang selalu berada di sisinya dan mendukungnya dalam suka dan duka seperti yang dilakukan Laetitia sang kakak kepadanya.

Ia menutup laptopnya. Bulan purnama tampak begitu indah di tengah pijaran bintang yang tak kalah bersinar. Bibir tipisnya tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba keningnya berkerut. Lamat-lamat didengarnya suara biola yang begitu lembut dan sendu. Hatinya tergerak.

_**Angin yang menyapaku kala itu  
Sungguh tak menghilangkan sepi  
Namun kau jadi kabut  
Saat gemuruh sunyi menabik hati  
Kau hadir rengkuh aku pergi**_

_**STORY**_

Lantunan nada-nada yang begitu indah itu memecah kesunyian malam. Siapakah gerangan yang bermain biola begini indah di tengah malam yang sepi? Luc turun dan keluar gedung mencari sumber suara itu.

Tak jauh kakinya melangkah, langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah rumah berpagar tinggi dengan pekarangan luas. Tampak sesosok seorang pria muda tengah bermain biola dengan serius. Luc termenung menatapnya dari kejauhan. Gelapnya malam membuat wajah sang maestro tetap menjadi misteri. Nada yang terukir sungguh menyayat hati. Menghanyutkannya kembali dalam memoar pedih saat kematian kakak yang sangat dicintainya.

"Hey, sudah jam satu malam. Kau harusnya sudah tidur!" Lamunan Luc tersentak tatkala mendengar suara seorang gadis menegur pria muda itu. Tampak sesosok gadis muda keluar dari dalam rumah.

Bukankah dia Magenta? Salah satu dari anggota divisi satu _villain_? Batinnya perlahan.

Gadis dengan baju pendek mengembang itu berjalan dengan anggun. Rambut pendeknya dihias topi kecil di tepi terlihat sangat manis.

"Belum dik, Hazel masih harus latihan. Masih belum puas." Hazel menengadah. Betapa terkejutnya Luc melihat betapa miripnya mereka berdua.

"Oh jadi itu kakak kembar Magenta?" Ia kembali membatin

"Ya sudah," Magenta mengangsurkan jaket ke arah Hazel. "Pakai ini! Angin malam begitu dingin. Aku akan menemanimu sampai kau selesai."

Hati Luc bergetar melihat senyum manis yang menghiasi bibir merah Magenta. Ingatannya melayang ke masa lalu. Masa dimana kakaknya masih mendampinginya di negara asal mereka, Perancis.

_"Voici un pull tricoté à la main pour toi. J'espère qu'il te tiendra chaud dans ce froid d'hiver_. "**1** Laetitia mengangsurkan sweater rajutan berwarna hijau cerah buatannya sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Ia seolah bisa melihat sosok Laetitia dalam diri Magenta yang tengah melindungi Hazel yang pasti juga sangat disayanginya.

_**Lindungan yang kurasa terus bersembunyi  
Pun tak ucap barang sepatah  
Segala ragu kau lebur dalam dekapan  
Maka hanyutlah laraku dalam pengorbananmu**_

"Siapa di sana?" Magenta berteriak tatkala menyadari kehadiran Luc. Ia langsung melompat ke depan Hazel dan memasang kuda-kuda tempur. Ia siap melindungi kakak kembarnya yang kini tampak ketakutan.

"Ah maaf, saya tidak bermaksud untuk tidak sopan." Luc membungkuk lembut. Dia berjalan mendekat ke arah pagar.

Mata magenta menyipit. "Kalau tidak salah kau juga anggota Villain kan? Aku pernah melihatmu saat rapat. Apa tujuanmu tengah malam seperti ini di depan rumahku?" Tampak Hazel justru membisu dan bersembunyi di balik tubuh sang adik. Magenta menatap Luc dingin.

Luc menggeleng sembari tetap tersenyum. "Maaf saya hanya tersentuh oleh permainan biola kakak Anda. Suaranya begitu menghanyutkan saya, sehingga tanpa sadar saya tergerak mencari siapakah gerangan maestro yang bisa melantunkan nada dengan begini indah."

Tiba-tiba saja wajah Magenta yang sedari tadi tanpa ekspresi berubah terlihat berseri-seri. "Sungguh?" Ditatapnya Luc dengan tatapan berbinar bahagia. "Tuh kan, sudahlah, kau tidur saja istirahat supaya besok kondisimu prima." Magenta mendorong Hazel ke arah rumah. Senyum lebar menghiasi wajah manisnya.

Luc terperangah melihat betapa manisnya makhluk yang kini berdiri di balik pagar tinggi, hanya beberapa meter di hadapannya. Jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Ada perasaan indah tak terjelaskan mengalir di sana.

_**Adakah yang lebih setia  
Selain bintang temani kelam  
Yang di atas itu... menunggu  
Akan cinta menembus fana**_

Hazel akhirnya berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah meninggalkan Magenta yang justru berjalan ke arah Luc.

"Hey, terima kasih sekali atas pujianmu." Magenta kembali ke wajah nyaris tanpa ekspresi.

Luc mengangguk. "Gadis yang unik." Pikirnya tatkala melihat betapa cepat berubahnya ekspresi Magenta.

"Saya hanya mengatakan apa adanya." Luc menunduk dalam.

"Nih…." Magenta mengangsurkan sebuah tiket dari balik pagar. "Kau boleh datang ke resistal kakakku besok."

Luc menerimanya segera. Ia tak bisa menyembunyikan raut wajah bahagia yang dirasakannya. "Terima kasih banyak Magenta."

Magenta mengangguk datar. Ia kemudian berbalik dan berjalan menuju ke dalam rumah. Luc masih terdiam menggenggam tiket yang ada ditangannya dan memandangnya lekat.

"Oh iya…" langkah Magenta terhenti. Luc mendongak.

"Aku lupa namamu. Siapa namamu?" Tanyanya.

"Luc. Luc Pranajaya."

"Sampai Jumpa besok Luc." Magenta tersenyum.

_**Setelah sekian waktu merindu  
Dalam ruang keegoisan waktu  
Uluran tangan maknai haru  
Kau... akan selalu disisiku**_

_**EPILOG**_

Gadis berambut kemerahan itu menutup pintu kamarnya. Direbahkan tubuhnya ke kasur. "Jadi namanya Luc?" Ia tersenyum dan memejamkan mata.

Sementara itu, Luc berjalan riang kembali ke rumahnya dengan wajah penuh senyum. Jubah panjang hijaunya berkibar seiring langkahnya yang cepat dan bahagia.

**END / La Fin**

Jakarta, Kos- 31 Mei 2010 (BEBAS TEMBAKAU!)

**Catatan Kaki**

1. Ini sweater buatan tangan untukmu. Semoga itu bisa tetap membuatmu hangat di musim dingin yang menggigit ini.

**Special Thx to :** Kerg who help me with the French dialog.

AKU GA BISA BUAT CERITA CINTA (dilempar bakiak krn berisik). Belum lagi Magenta ama Luc bukan tipe yang bakalan bisa romantis secara Magenta orangnya cuek dan Luc itu pemalu. (Alasan Shirei aja sih) wakakaak

Cuman dibaca 2 kali. Smoga suka dan ga OOC.

**Btw, ada typo ga?**

R&R nya ditunggu yah ^^


End file.
